A Girl Named Jinx
by demon's-angle
Summary: The Avengers get a video of a girl being torure for some very vaulable infomation. The Avengers go and save her and adopt her into thier little family. Along the way they try ti find out what she is hiding.
1. Chapter 1

"So what do got for us today Fury?" Tony asked as he walked in and sat down with his feet on the table. The rest of the Avengers nod and wait for an answer. Director Fury stood and addressed them all, "Because the Avengers got a new mission.," he paused looking at looking at them. "This got sent to us thirty minutes ago." Directory Fury turned around and pushed a few buttons on the computer and the room turned black and the screen turned on.

The video showed them to a room that only had one dim light and looked like there was no windows. The room was painted to what looked like a gray color but there was blood spatter covering most of the walls. In the center of the room was a girl whose arms and feet were tied to a chair sitting in a puddle of blood. She looked to be about fourteen, pale, with long but choppy and dull hair. It looked like she was wearing cloths that hung from her. Her head was limp, hanging down with blood covering her face. Her hair, clothes, and skin had blood on it as well.

A man comes into the camera's point of view. The tall, buff man was very intimidating. He was completely bold and had piercings all over his face along with a scar that stretched from his forehead to his neck. The man's body was littered with tattoos of all shapes and sizes. In his hand was a bag that he laid out on a table. He started to pull out knives, daggers, guns, and a whip.

He noticed that she was still passed out and slapped her hard on the cheek. Her head shot up and glared at him. He chuckled and held up a knife and said, no more like demanded, "Who are the Avengers." She just continued glaring at him. "Still not talking, ye?' He said. "What about now." He said as he shoved the rusty knife into her left shoulder. She clenched her jaw and closed her eyes at the pain. "Ok here is an easier one. Where is S.H.I.E.L.D located at?" She just shook her head and looked the other way. He grabbed a dagger and sliced her stomach, not enough to kill her but enough to cause her pain. "What is their secret weapon?" "Never" She replied looking straight at him. The man's twisted smile turned into a glare and in a flash clocked her with his fist. She spit out some blood and what looked like a tooth. "Is that the best you got" she said smiling. He just grinned and said "wrong answer sweetheart." He took out the whip and cracked it on her cheek. instantly blood began to spill out. "Who are they?" he said grinning like a psycho. "I'll never tell you." She said, her eyes full of hate and anger. He took the gun and shot her in the leg. "AH!" She screamed as blood just poured out of her wound. "Tell me!" He demanded shaking in anger. "Go to hell!"She replied and the man glared flipped the table over and the camera went black.

The lights turn back on and the Avengers are silent for a moment taking it all in. Then they exploded into a frenzy. each one yelling, cursing, and asking questions. "Shut up!" Fury yelled as he slammed his fist on the table. The Avengers quiets down and waited for him to speak. "Your mission is to go and get the girl here safely. We need to know why that man has her." "Who is she?" Captain America asked, feeling sorry for the poor girl. "We don't know. There's nothing on her. It's like she appeared out if thin air."Fury replied. "where is she?" Bruce asked wanting to believe she is still alive after all the blood she lost. "We don't know that either. That's why we need yours and Tony's help." Fury said his eye twitching. "So you don't know anything then?" Natasha said her face neutral as she remembers what's its like to be torture. "Yes." Fury said his eye narrowing on Natasha. "Anything else? If not get to work."

With that Tony and Bruce starts to send the video through some searches and try to narrow down where it was taken at; while the others got their things together to go. "Hey we got it. I'm imputing it into the helicopter's G.P.S." Tony said after a couple of minutes. "Alright. Move it." Cap said as they race towards the helicopter hoping that the girl is still alive.


	2. Chapter 2

When they arrive to the coördinates that the GPS gave them they found an old warehouse surrounded by what looked like a tall, prison like fence with men stationed around with guns. Everyone looked Steve who was thinking of a plan. "Stark I want you to take out as many guards as you can on the roof to clear a path for Natasha and Clint. Natasha I want you to figure out where they are hiding her and to find the man in the video. Please don't kill him. We need him alive. Clint I want you to scope out the place tell me if see anything suspicious. Bruce you need to stay here to take care of the girl when we bring her back. But if worse comes to worse suit up and help. If any of you find the girl tell me and we'll meet up to take her to S.H.I.E.L.D. Any questions?" He looked at each of them in the eye and when the didn't say anything he said, "Move out!" They went to their positions and started to do as each was told to do.

Tony flew down to the roof to clear a path while Natasha, Clint, and Steve jumped out of the helicopter with parachutes. Natasha and Clint landed on the roof as they went into the building that Tony cleared; meanwhile, Steve landed through a window close to the third floor. Tony kept up with blasting off the men while on the roof as Clint decided to take to the air vents and Natasha stuck to sneaking around to gather info. Tony then flew down to where Steve crashed through a window. "Hey, Spangles, want some help?" Tony smirked on the other side of the mask. "Shut it Stark." Steve grunted out but accepted the help knowing it was going to be rough.

Ten minutes later Natasha slipped through a door she saw someone enter. Once inside she quickly and quietly killed the man. Inside there were weapons that was used for torture. All of them had blood on them. In the center of the room there was a chair with chains in a pool of blood. "Captain I believe I found where they torture her. " "Good work Widow. Keep an eye out for that man." "You got it Captain." All of a sudden the door opened and a man came in. She instantly recognized it as the man who torture that girl. He hadn't seen her yet so she slipped up behind him and hit the butt of her gun to the back of his head. She let out a smile as he crashed into the floor with a thud. "Captain I got the man we were looking for." "Good work. I'll sent Stark to get him." A few minutes later Stark flew up and slung the dude over his shoulder. "Good work Red." he laughed and flew up to the helicopter before she threw a knife at him.

Clint was in the air vents for about thirty minutes now when he heard a man speaking "HA! Yeah we still got that stupid wrench chained up to a wall. She is bloody and has a few broken bones and some new injuries in her body. " He and a few others laughed at that. One of them spoke up, "Hey since the boss ain't around, why don't we see if we can't make her scream. Maybe we'll even see her cry." The others laughed and agreed with him. They started off to what Clint assumed was the room she was held at. "Captain I just heard a few men talking about that girl. They are heading down to door 256 on the 10th floor." "Good work Hawkeye. We'll be there in ten minutes top." Clint started to count and at eight minutes and forty-three seconds all of them, minus Bruce, were at the door.

Steve looked at the door and tried to open it. It wouldn't budge. "Stark blast the door." "My pleasure Captain." Tony fired up his suit and blasted down the door. Inside there were three men and were laughing at her. There was a knife in her right shoulder, a dagger in her left arm, and in her left thigh there was, what looked like a screwdriver, shoved into it. She clenched her bloody and bruised jaw and spit on the closest man to her. By that time Steve already threw his shield and knocked out two of them while Tony knocked out the last one.

There on the wall was the girl. Her face was all bruised and bloody but the rest of her body looked worse. She was wearing clothes that looked like they were swallowing her whole. She had no shoes or socks. Just a baggy pair of shorts and a tee-shirt. She looked too skinny and had a lot of scars on her body, blood dripping off her fresh wounds. She lifted her head their way and smirked when saw them, "So I guess you guys did come like that arse predicted you would. So where is he? Figured he be here ranting to you guys." "He is in S.H.I.E.L.D's custody as we speak." Steve replied looking at her bloody body. "Would one of you mind getting the these things out of me. Also could you unchain me while were at it." She asked. Steve walked up and grabbed the knife and started to pull it slowly. "Stop!" She yelled. Steve stepped back and looked at her. "Cap you're going to have to pull it out fast, like a band-aid. Know what nevermind. Umm...Widow could you please do it. You know how better than him." She said while nodding her head in Steve's direction. Natasha stepped up and quickly pulled out both the knife and dagger. Natasha looked at the screwdriver and just pulled upwards. The girl hissed and said "Thanks." Natasha nodded. Captain then came up and ripped the cuffs and chains off of her and caught her as she fell. "Thanks Cap." She said as she wobbled a bit.


	3. Chapter 3

She wobbled a bit when she back up but quickly shook it off. She wondered to walls and started to knock on it a couple of times. "Nope not this one." She mumbled. She did it two other times before Tony spoke up, " What the hell are you doing short stack?" "Looking for something; now hush up." Tony looked offended, "Want me to just blast down this wall?" He asked as he fired up his blasters. "NO!" She shouted her hands raised at him. She took a few breaths before saying, "No. I do not want you to do that. Okay?." She turned back around and knocked, "Aha, I found you." She mumbled as knock one more time to make sure. Without thinking she punched the wall and grinned. "hey rugrats! Wanna help me out?" They heard some rusleting before hearing some voices say "Jinx!"

She smiled and chuckled, "Yup. That's me alright. Ok guy's I want you to get as far back as you can from away from the wall; I'm going to have somebody blast it down. Okay?" She heard a corus of "Ok" and "Yes Jinx". "Ok metalman, it's your time to shine is now." Tony cocked an eyebrow and scoff at his name but blew a hole through the wall. "Hey are y'all crisps yet?" She yelled through the hole.

Three children came out of that hole smiling and ran to the girl,who was apparently named Jinx. One jumped into her arms, one hugged her leg, while the last one hung on her arm. She stumbled back a little and winced but laughed and gave a smiled, " Hey, how are my three amigos doing?" "Great now that you're here." The one attached to her neck said. She chuckled, "You always say that. Now then are you guys ready to get out of here." "Really? You mean it Jinx?" The one from her leg looked up. "Yup. Really. What do say?" They started to move and shout saying "Yes!" and laughing. The one on her arm accidentally hit her thigh where the knife was jammed at her. Jinx hissed and bent down slightly. The one on her arm fell down and looked up with tears in his eyes, "J-Jinx I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. Honestly." She forced a laugh and said "Did you really think a little thing like you can hurt the awesome me. See I'm fine." She stood up completely and turned around. "Now how about we get out of here."

A "Yes!" was heard from all of them. "Okay. Now come on. I want you to meet my friends." She turned around and pointed to them. "See they are right there." As she turned around the children slipped from her and looked at them. They hid behind her legs and one of them whispered, "Who are they Jinx?" She looked down at them smiling and said," These are our new friends. See that one there in that big, flashy metal suit, his name is Iron Man the playboy. And that one with the big shield is old fashion Captain America. See that woman with bright red hair, she is the Black Widow, but be careful she might bite when you least expect it. Lastly, I've saved the best for last, now then, look up toward the ceiling to the left beam. There is Hawkeye. They say he has a hawk's eye and can see anything. These people are going to help us get out of here. Alright." She looked down and they nodded. "Alrighty we are off to the roof then." Why the roof Jinx?" One of the little ones asked. "That is where the get away plane is at." "Really?" "Yup. Now who wants a ride up there?" "Me, Me" was heard. ""Haha alright Come on up. One of you on my shoulders, One of you on my back and the other one on my hip. OKay are we settle then." She looked at them and they nodded. "Okay then we are off." She started to leave the room and take the stairs to the roof.

The Avengers where still in the room eye's wide. Clint jumped down and spoke first," How did she see me?" "No idea." This came from Natasha. "Did you see those children?" Steve asked. "Yeah two girls and a boy. Why did the man hide them and how does she know them." Clint spoke up again," Did you see how she freaking carried them. She is bathed in blood and has a tons of injuries; no way should she be able to do that." Tony finally spoke up, "She called me metalman and a playboy. Not that I don't mind the last part but still." He pouted. "Hey guys, she leaving to the roof." Natasha spoke up with a raised eyebrow. "Shoot. Come on. Let's go. We don't need her escaping." Captain said. They all jogged up the stairs and eventually caught up to her.


	4. Chapter 4

"Whoa you walk fast girly." Stark said as he floated up. By this time she only had one more set of stairs to climb before reaching the roof. "When you're me, you gotta always move, once you stop you may not come back." She said so only his ears would be able to hear. She opened the door and looked at the helicopter. "Hmm..it's smaller then I expected." She said while the others looked at her with a outrages expression on her face. She chuckled and followed Steve into the helicopter. "Okay little ones climb off and sit somewhere." She crouched down and let the children jump off and sit down. She stood back up and leaned sideways and popped her back with a loud crack. She looked around the helicopter and her eyes zeroed in on one person.

She walked over," Oh! Wow! Hi! You're Bruce Banner, let me just say this, I'm a huge fan of yours and the Hulk." Bruce looked embarrassed and looked a little awkward, "Umm..Thanks, I guess." She smiled,"No worries it's my pleasure." Bruce looked at her clothing and seeing her injuries; his eyes widen, but before he could say anything she spoke in a whisper,"Sh..you can look at me later but not now. Please." She whispered looked into her pleading eyes and nodded. "Thank you." She sayed and smiled thankfully.

After a while they arrived at the headquarters of S.H.E.I.L.D. "Whoa, I knew it was huge but not this huge." She looks arround eyes wide. Director Fury came in to where they were all standing. He walked until he was face to face with Jinx. "We need to talk." "Hey Fury. Hmm...I always thought you'd be bigger in person. But, let me tell you, it's really impressive what you've done here." He glared at her and looked at the Avengers. "You are all dismissed after you debrief Phil. Agent Hill; take the children somewhere more...friendly and chat with them." He turned toward Agent Hill who appeared out of nowhere. "Come on kids. Let's go get some food." The children toward Jinx who smiled and gave a little nod. They went over to Agent Hill and started asking questions on what kind of food they had and if that her gun was real. "Hey thanks Maria for this." Jinx said smirking a little. Agent Hill tensed for just a seconded but then relaxed; trying to show that it didn't catch her off guard. She left the room with the children and her face went blank.

Two agents came in and grabbed her arm and started to drag her towards the interrogation room. "Where are you taking her to Fury?" Steve asked with a worried expression. "To the interrogation room Mr. Rogers." Fury said with a board expression on his face. "Why? She's just a little girl. How much harm can she do?" This time it was Tony who spoke up. "This girl is a matter of National Security. With the information she holds she could create World War 3. That is how valuable this information is." With that he turned and walked out the door; his coat floating behind him. "So I don't know about you but I'm going to go an d watch that interrogation." tony said walking out the door. "how are you going to do that tony?" Steve said. "Hey! You are talking to Tony Stark. I can do anything. Anyone coming?' He asked looking over his shoulders. Everyone agreed but Natasha and Clint. "Sorry but we got things to do besides spy on Fury and the girl." Clint said. "Have it your way." Tony found a room that had a big T.V in it. Ok, Just give me a minute and I can pull it up here." He got out his tablet and started to decode and hack into the S.H.I.E.L.D.'s database to get into the video feed.

After a few minutes Tony got it on the television. They sat down and began to watch the video.


	5. Hi just forgot something

HI! Oh wow I totally forgot to put in a disclaimer. So here it is.

I do not own anything at all except for the tittle and Jinx and the three children. I also do not make any money of this either. So everything else belongs to its rightful owners.

Plus can I say thank you to all who reviewed, followed, favorite, and everything else. Just a big thank you. Have a great night or day. bye-bye


	6. Chapter 5

The room was a gray color with a black table and two chairs in the center of it. Fury was leaning back while the girl, Jinx, was sitting back straight in a chair. Fury moved and sat down on the other chair that was crossed from her. He laid out a file. "Let's start with some simple questions, okay?" Fury asked but didn't make it sound like a question. Jinx just shrugged her shoulders and leaned back into the chair. "What's your name?" She glanced toward him,"I have many names. Some may know me as number 42; others may know me as Angel, some even call me death. But you, Fury, may call me Jinx." "What is your real name, Jinx?" He said her name mockingly. She shrugged her shoulders, " That is what you will never know Director." He glared with his one eye. "Where are you from?" "A little old underground school for unwanted kids." She replied off handily but her fits clenched tight. "Where is this place at now?" "It's ashes are now scattered." "Who are those little brats?" "Ah...my little rugrats. Why do you wanna know about them. They know nothing." She raised her voice and sat straight up on the edge of her chair. It was her duty to protect them. She promised them that. "They were held capture along with you and have now seen the insides of this top-secret organization. So who are they?" He demanded with a stone cold look in his eye. "They are my family. The oldest Branden, he's seven. He ran away from his father when he started to hit him. I found him passed out in an ally way with bruises. Then you have Ella, she's five. I was there when a car pulled up and these two people came out. THe were pulling along little Ella. They gave her a happy meal and told her to wait there and that they will be back in a few minutes; three days later and no o came. Then you have the youngest, Knighton, he's four and a half as he likes to remind me. His parents were killed in cold-blood but the mother hid him under a few loose floor boards. She saved him. That there is my family. Nothing more and nothing less. Want anything else go ask them yourself. But remember this, if you hurt them in any way you will know the reason some call me Death." "Hmm...very well. What about your parents? Where are they?" No clue and I don't care too." She replied sitting back into her original position. "How do you know who we are?" "I might have got curious and decided to snoop around. Don't worry I didn't go in too far just browsed the tip of the iceberg. Oh, and you might want a new firewall and security. Also you might want to tell the Avengers that you know who is still alive." She said with a hint of a mocking tone. He then glared at her with an eye full of fury. "How long where you held captive by those men?" "Three days." "Three days of torture and yet, you don't seem affected. How?" He asked crossing his arms over his chest. After he asked that question she stood up and leaned against one of the walls. "remember that little old school i was talking about," He gae a little nod. "That school was no ordinary school. They took in unwanted children and children from the black market; even kidnaped a few of them, and made them go to their school. That school trained us to be assassins. sure we learned 2+2=4 but we also learned how to kill a man by just using our hands. There was his one lesson. Each child had a disabled gun on their desk and an only had 3 minutes to reassemble it. But here is the catch, with each cold there was a faceless man with a loaded gun pointed to each child's head. If we didn't resemble it and kill the faceless man by our desk in under three minutes then they would kill us. There was twenty kids in that class. by the time the buzzer rand and shoots were fired only nine of us were left. There was even another lesson where they interrogated us. They put us in a blindfold and held a gun to our temple. He loaded each gun with only one bullet. HE stuck to the gun by our head and asked us a question and we refused and he fired the gun. We flinch of jump back we would get a beating. Give him the information, then we would go three days without food, water, and on top of that we would get a beating. I had to survive that for ten years." Jinx slammed her hands on the tabel, " You want to know how i am unaffected. Because I've had to deal with far more horrifying things then what i was pt through in those three days. Things that would even make you cringe." She then crossed her arms over her chest and said," Anymore, then you will have to make a deal." Fury turned and left the room. When the door slammed shut she sat in the chair and slouched and ran her fingers through her hair. She looked broken if only but for a second before she resigned to a blank face; not showing any emotions.

About halfway through the video Natasha and Clint joined them and watch it with a blank face. Tony, for once, was quite, not knowing what to say. Steve just stood there with a horrified look on his face that construed into anger. "How can someone do that? Put innocent children and train them to be assassins." HE slammed his fist into the wall. "It happen more then you think Cap." Natasha said with an eerily calm voice. "And what did she mean by you know who is still alive?" Bruce asked. BEfore they could talk about it anymore the heard Agent Hill's voice, " Come back here! stop! Will you stop running and get your butt back here you little BRATS!" She was running and yelling and the three little children. "Whoa, whoa now. What's the matter pretty lady?" Tony said. "Those little brats took some of the computer intel and then just ran off and disappeared. This is why I don't want to have kids." "They are just three children what's the most the =y can do?" Clint said. about that time sirens started to go off. The avengers scrambled around and raced sown to where the alarm wAS going off at. There in the Top Secret weapons room was the three little children running around. Fury then walked by but stopped and walked back. "Hill?" His voice was questioning. The children ran off and disappeared sir. we just found them." He gave a slight nod and turned back around. "HEY BRATS! What do you think you're doing?" The girl, Ella, Replied in a loud voice," We want to see JInx Now!" the others started to speak up with her. Shouting things. Fury gave them a cold look," No." Her bottom lip started to tremble and she started to cry. Pretty soon al three children were crying and screaming. "SHUT UP!" Fury yelled in a terrifying yell. "If you can give back that computer intel that you took, then I will give you back to Jinx. Deal?" Teh three children looked at each other for a couple of seconds before giving back the intel.


End file.
